


The 4hw Group Chat

by All_the_gay_things



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Becky and Sasha are bottoms, Charlotte and Bayley are the tops, F/F, It's purely my imagination, Other Characters Are Mentioned, This is a group chat between the 4hw, and by we I mean me, and it's only for one text, and might be based of conversations I've had with friends before, and that is that, because I said so, for example AJ is mentioned in the first chapter but he's not in it, in this fic we ignore that Charlotte Sasha and Bayley are not their real names, it's a crack fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22681159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_the_gay_things/pseuds/All_the_gay_things
Summary: The title really explains it but this is all just stuff I've dreamt up and can picture being said by one of these lovely women
Relationships: Charlotte/Becky Lynch | Rebecca Knox, Sasha Banks/Bayley | Davina Rose
Comments: 17
Kudos: 56





	1. Bohemian Rhapsody can be annoying

**Author's Note:**

> tHe mAN: Becky  
> Smurfette: Sasha  
> Blonde Boulder: Charlotte  
> Loveable Idiot: Bayley

tHe mAN: Is this the real life?

Smurfette: Is this just fantasy?

tHe mAN: Caught in a landslide

Smurfette: No escape from reality

tHe mAN: Open your eyes

Smurfette: Look up to the skies and see

tHe mAN: I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy

Smurfette: Because I'm easy come, easy go

tHe mAN: Little high, little low

Smurfette: Anyway the wind blows doesn't really matter to me

tHe mAN: To me

Blonde Boulder: Oh my god could you two shut up?

Loveable Idiot: Please

Smurfette: Why do you two have to be so mean to us?

tHe mAN: fr we were just having fun

Blonde Boulder: Go have fun somewhere else

Smurfette: Jesus what crawled up your ass today?

Blonde Boulder ;)

Loveable Idiot: Charlotte that is disgusting please don't ever do that again

Smurfette: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH NOOOOOOOOOOOO  
tHe mAN: Oh really Charlotte? Cause I'd remember if it was me

Blonde Bombshell: Jesus Christ I was joking

Smurfette: Well you tell horrible jokes

Blonde Bombshell: HEY

tHe mAN: I mean she's not wrong

Loveable Idiot: Honestly she's telling the truth your jokes are pretty bad

Blonde Boulder: I didn't realize it was pick on Charlotte day

tHe mAN: I love youuuuuuu

Blonde Bombshell: Yeah sure try to suck up so you can get some tonight

Smurfette: CHARLOTTE STOOOOOOPPPP

tHe mAN: Charlie pleaseeee?

Blonde Boulder: No we have plans tonight anyways

tHe mAN: We do?

Blonde Boulder: Yes we're going out with AJ and his wife for dinner remember?

tHe mAN: Now that you bring it up I do recall making these plans

Smurfette: Ha you're not getting any tonight

Blonde Boulder: No she's not

tHe mAN: Hey how come when I make fun of you I get no sex but when you make fun of  
me you still get sex?

Blonde Boulder: I guess that's just the way the cookie crumbles

Loveable Idiot: Lmaooo it's cause Charlotte's in charge in bed

Smurfette: And that's the tea on that

tHe mAN: anyway back to what we were doing

tHe mAN: Mama, just killed a man

Smurfette: Put a gun against his head

tHe mAN: Pulled the trigger now he's dead

Smurfette: Mama, life had just begun

tHe mAN: But now I've gone and thrown it all away

Smurfette: MAMA

tHe mAN: OOOoOOO

*Blonde Boulder has left the chat*

*Loveable Idiot has added Blonde Boulder to the chat*

Loveable Idiot: Do not leave me alone with these two Charlotte

Blonde Boulder: I can't take it anymore

Blonde Boulder: You guys do this all the time

tHe mAN: Yeah but we do it with different songs at least it's not the same song every time

Smurfette: And we could actually sing it like this to you guys at least we don't do that

Loveable Idiot: If either of you two ever did this I think me and Charlotte can agree sex would be off the table for at least a week  
Blonde Boulder: Of definitely

Smurfette: What?

tHe mAN: Why? Why would you do this to us?

Smurfette: I think they secretly like to torture us and withholding sex is just how they get us to do what they want

Blonde Boulder: Well it's not our fault you two are sex fiends

Smurfette: Wait you two discuss your sex lives with each other?

tHe mAN: Honestly I'm wondering the same thing right now

Blonde Boulder: It's not like we go in detail we just talk about how you guys are always in the mood for sex

tHe mAN: Look in a mirror can you blame us?

Smurfette: I mean for real can you? 

Loveable Idiot: I have seen myself and honestly I can’t blame you

Blonde Boulder: And that’s the tea on that


	2. Rebecca WTF?!?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Becky accidentally sends some spicy photos that include black lace to the group chat

*tHe mAN has sent 5 photos*

Smurfette: REBECCA WHAT THE FUCK?????

tHe mAN: of shit that was meant for Charlotte and Charlotte alone please ignore those pictures

Loveable Idiot: How are we supposed to ignore those?

Blonde Boulder: Are you serious? How did you even manage to send it to the wrong chat?

tHe mAN: Wow not even a compliment on how hot I look but idk I wasn't paying attention to where I was sending them

Smurfette: I'll admit you do look hot black lace is definitely a look for you

Blonde Boulder: Hey back off Sasha and yes baby you look fucking amazing like always but maybe be a bit more careful next time okay?

tHe mAN: Yes ma'am

Smurfette: Okay bottom

tHe mAN: Oh shut up like you're not a bottom 

Smurfette: I never said I wasn't

Loveable Idiot: Okay but fr Sasha and I have a bet on this who really is the top?

Blonde Boulder: Who do you think is the top?

Smurfette: I'll let you know who is right when I get the answer

tHe mAN: I am the top

Blonde Boulder: Omg Becky why would you lie like that? You wouldn't know  
how to top if I told you how

Loveable Idiot: Lmaooooo

Smurfette: Ha I was right

tHe mAN: Sasha I thought I could trust you?

tHe mAN: Why did you bet that I'm the bottom?

Smurfette: Shut up pillow princess I'm trying to brag

Smurfette: Bayley you owe me dinner at my place of choosing

Blonde Boulder: You guys bet dinner over this?

Smurfette: We're very competitive

Blonde Boulder: Clearly

tHe mAN: Sasha you never answered me... Why did you bet that I was the bottom?

Smurfette: My god you are dramatic but have you seen yourself around Charlotte? It's fairly obvious who is the top between you two

tHe mAN: Am I really that bad?

Blonde Boulder: I wasn't going to say anything but if you look back at when we were a tag team you made it fairly obvious

tHe mAN: Please hold I'm going to go see if you're telling the truth

*7 minutes later*

tHe mAN: Oh my god

tHe mAN: You really let me follow you around like a lost puppy and didn't tell me??

Blonde Boulder: I thought you knew

Blonde Boulder: What video did you watch

tHe mAN: I looked up videos of us on YouTube and people have made compilations of our tea-time videos

Smurfette: Oh so you watched videos at the prime time of you obviously being bottom

tHe MAN: Sasha this is not funny

Loveable Idiot: It's actually pretty funny

tHe mAN: Bayyyleeey!!! Stopppppp

Blonde Boulder: Hey baby it's okay

Blonde Boulder: I can show you how much I appreciate you being a bottom tonight when we get home

Smurfette: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Smurfette: You two are disgusting


	3. We Got A Puppy!!!!!!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasha and Bayley get another puppy and they have to let Charlotte and Becky know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the type of dog that I imagine them getting is a Samoyed... for anyone that doesn't want to look that up it's basically a giant white floof
> 
> Also if you have anything you want to see please let me know

Smurfette: Guess what?!?

tHe mAN: What?

Blonde Boulder: Babe you're supposed to guess not just say what

Loveable Idiot: Yeah what Charlotte said but since you're not gonna guess Sasha will tell you

Smurfette: We got a puppy!!!!!!

Smurfette: He's so cute and fluffy and he's gonna be bigger than Ryu and Flex but they both already love him

tHe mAN: Can we see him? Please

*Smurfette has sent 5 photos*

tHe mAN: Oh. My. God.

tHe mAN: He is the fricken cutest!!!

tHe mAN: Charlie can we please get a puppy please please, please

Blonde Boulder: Why would we need a puppy when I have you already?

tHe mAN: Charlie! I am not a puppy!!

Blonde Boulder: You kinda are tho, you make a mess everywhere, you eat everything all the time and if I rub my fingers through your hair you fall asleep... plus some other stuff that I don't think Sasha wants us talking about

Smurfette: EWW!

Smurfette: Why do you do this every time?

Smurfette: We try to have a nice conversation and you make it dirty

Blonde Boulder: I'm sorry okay that's just the first thing that came to mind so I sent it also Sasha your reactions are priceless, every time I overshare just a little too much you have the best reaction

Smurfette: Here we go, guys, confirmation that Charlotte does not think before she speaks… but also rude 

tHe mAN: Oh come on Sash we already knew this

Blonde Boulder: Why is it every day you all make fun of me? Why can't it be, pick on Becky day

Smurfette: Why would we pick on carrot top when her hair does enough?

tHe mAN: Your name here is literally Smurfette, why are you picking on my hair?

tHe mAN: Also my hair looks amazing thank you very much

Loveable Idiot: How about, and just hear me out on this, we don't pick on anyone and all just have a good day

*Loveable Idiot has sent 4 attachments*

Loveable Idiot: Look Astro is cuddling with Ryu and Flex

tHe mAN: Charlie, please

tHe mAN: Look I've had dogs before you know this I can take care of them and it can be a small dog it doesn't have to be big I promise and I can train it and you don't have to do anything except love it and pet it maybe if you love it lots you could cuddle it too.

tHe mAN: Please Charlie?

Smurfette: Charlotte if you say no my feelings are going to be hurt because that was the equivalent of a five-year-old begging, "Charlie Please"

Loveable Idiot: Charlotte I might get Becky a dog if you don't

Blonde Boulder: Fine Bex we can get a dog too but you are doing the potty training

tHe mAN: YES!!!!!!

tHe mAN: Thank you I love you so much Charlotte


	4. What Is Happening??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They talk about fans and as usual Charlotte makes inappropriate comments

Loveable Idiot: I've seen things that can never be unseen

Smurfette: Babe are you okay? 

Loveable Idiot: No 

Blonde Boulder: Bayley what happened? 

Loveable Idiot: So I was scrolling through the posts that people have tagged me in on Instagram 

tHe mAN: And? 

Loveable Idiot: And I was reading one and it was about my ass and some of the comments were just ewwwwwwww

Smurfette: We're they saying bad things cause I stg I'll beat them up for you 

Loveable Idiot: No no they were definitely not bad things 

tHe mAN: Oh no I know exactly the type of post you're talking about 

Loveable Idiot: Have you seen them about yourself too?? 

tHe mAN: Yes

Blonde Boulder: I have also seen a couple of posts you're talking about but people talk about my boobs not my ass 

Smurfette: Ahh yes you have discovered thirst tweets or Instagram posts in this case

tHe mAN: I mean Charlie can you blame them?? Have you seen your boobs? Literal perfection

Blonde Boulder: Becky now is not the time to be acting like a horny teenage boy 

tHe mAN: I never mean to act like that Charlie but you bring it out of me.

Blonde Boulder: You are insufferable 

Smurfette: Okay now that Becky is done being horny on main... Babe have you recovered from the comments? 

Loveable Idiot: I don't think I'll ever recover from this

Blonde Boulder: I mean it could've been worse

Loveable Idiot: How could it have been worse Charlotte?????

Loveable Idiot: Wait I don't want to know

Blonde Boulder: Too late 

Blonde Boulder: You could have your girlfriend reading the thirst tweets to you and agreeing with them

tHe mAN: HEY!

tHe mAN: I thought we agreed not to talk about this? 

tHe mAN: And just so everyone knows I was drunk when it happened 

Smurfette: Don't lie Becky that's something you would do sober too 

tHe mAN: Okay can we stop talking about embarrassing things that I do?

Loveable Idiot: Wait remember that one time you were singing along to Fall Out Boy and you said "She tastes like you but sweeter" while looking directly at Charlotte 

Smurfette: LMAOOOOOOO 

Blonde Boulder: That is why Becky should never drink again 

tHe mAN: I will never recover from the amount of embarrassment I'm feeling right now 

Blonde Boulder: Her face almost matches her hair it's kinda cute... there's only one other time her face looks like this and I don't think anyone else wants me to talk about that 

Smurfette: Did you know that I HATE YOU 

Smurfette: You are the worst there is not a day that goes by where you don't make a sexual comment and IT NEEDS TO STOP 

Blonde Boulder: I never ever even mentioned sex... What if I was talking about something else? 

Loveable Idiot: Where you tho?

Blonde Boulder: No 

Smurfette: This is the exact type of shit that I'm talking about Charlotte 

Blonde Boulder: Look I'll try not to say so many things like that

tHe MAn: Thank you 

*Blonde Boulder has changed tHe mAN's name to tHe bOTtoM*

Smurfette: CHARLOTTE 

tHe bOTtoM: CHARLOTTE ELIZABETH FLAIR

*tHe bOTtoM has changed their name to tHe mAN* 

tHe mAN: I'm not speaking to you for the rest of the day

*tHe mAN has left the chat* 

Loveable Idiot: Well look what you did now 

Blonde Boulder: She literally just locked herself in the bathroom

Smurfette: I feel like you have some apologizing to do 

Loveable Idiot: I agree with Sasha 

*Blonde Boulder has added tHe mAN to the chat*

Blonde Boulder: Baby I am so sorry I didn't mean to make you upset please come back I miss you and I'm sorry 

tHe mAN: I don't want to talk to you right now 

*tHe mAN left the group chat*

Smurfette: I meant in person Charlotte 

Blonde Boulder: I'll be right back hopefully with Becky 

*10 minutes later*

*Blonde Boulder has added tHe mAN to the chat*

Loveable Idiot: BECKYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!! 

Loveable Idiot: This chat isn't the same without you please don't ever leave again 

tHe mAN: I won't leave as long as Charlotte doesn't pull any of that again and I convinced her that I get dinner for the next week and she has a lot of groveling to do to make up for that 

Smurfette: As she should... If Bayley did something like that I wouldn't talk to her for a week 

Loveable Idiot: I wouldn't let you talk to me for a week because I wouldn't deserve it

Blonde Boulder: Okay I understand that I messed up real bad you don't need to rub it in 

Smurfette: Actually we do 

Loveable Idiot: Just like we make fun of Becky for the embarrassing things she does we will never let you live this down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me how you liked this and what you would like to see because I am out of ideas


End file.
